


A slightly different begining

by MandyHopesan



Series: A slightly different story [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tumblr, First Meetings, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, One Shot, merlin can cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyHopesan/pseuds/MandyHopesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eggsy meet Harry in a slightly different way. </p><p>Based on this Tumblr AU:<br/>Me and my buddies vandalized your backyard trampling your mini garden in the process. Now I feel really shitty cause you’re really upset about this. Look I’ll help fix it okay just stop with the sad faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A slightly different begining

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this AU on tumblr and just thought "I must do this with Hartwin". Also this it was happens then I have major writing block on my big fic and have way to much to do in school. And I love Merlin, an ass and I love him for that. Honestly it is half the reason I read and write Kingsman fics. And I suck on typical British name so Greg, Mike and The Mates had to do.  
> This is unbetad and written on my one hours rides till and from school so I blame everything on that I was tired.

Eggsy and his mate was wandering London aimlessly after having a few print at the pub, okay maybe not a few they where all more or less drunk and was chattering away about anything between heaven and earth.

"Ey look we are in one of those posh areas." Mike said then he took his eyes of his phone for a moment, apparently he was texting with some bird he had met earlier in the week. 

"Yeah that yard even has one of those mini garden, with kitchen plants and all." Greg snorted

"Herbs" Eggsy muttered recognising a few plants, biology was one of the subjects he had enjoyed in school. 

"What ever lets wreak it!" Mike exclaimed putting his phone away. Of course the other blokes agreed and even if Eggsy felt a little bit bad about it he didn't want to be a mood killer and was to drunk to really care. Beside people who lived this posh probably just hired a Gardner to do it so they could show of later. They quickly climbed over the fence and started taking the guarded apart with kicks and pulling. 

 

They been at it for maybe 15 minutes and caused quit a lot of damage then the kitchen window facing the backyard lit up and the shape of an man appeared in the door. 

"What on earth is going on here?!" the man shouted. 

"Crap we been busted let's run for it!" Greg yelled. Everybody started running for the fence and jumping over it. Then Eggsy threw an eye over the man crunching down next to the minigarden almost cradling the damage herbs. 

 

~ K ~

 

The next day Eggsy was out walking again for three reasons:

a) to get away from Dean,

b) to walk his hangover away and

c) to find a job. Daisy's birthday was coming up and he wanted to buy her something nice. Unknowing his feet took him to the same block as the the and his mate has wreaked a garden in yesterday. It was a quiet morning so he was a bit surprised then he heard an upset voice. 

"No Merlin I'm not coming in today" a clearly male voice stated. Merlin odd name wasn't that wizard in the story about the sword in the stone? Eggsy thought in the pause as Merlin probably replied on phone. 

"Why? Because some brats vandalised my kitchen garden that's why!!!" Oh it was the man from yesterday and he sounded really upset. The garden came in view and Eggsy could see the man crunching down by the little garden again dressed in a pair of worn slacks and a flannel shirt with the arms fold up. Damn he looked good! Even if he had a sad air over him as he gently looked over the herbs. 

"The thyme and rosemary will make it if I take care of them now but the sage is beyond saving" he mumbles mostly for himself. He was silence a bit more before saying:

"Don't bitch about my herbs it is you who eats the food made with them." More silence. 

"Make up something to tell Arthur, I will be in tomorrow. Goodbye." Hanging up and putting away the phone the man looked up and of course notice Eggsy that unknowing had stopped his walk. The man's sad eyes grew hard in an instant.  

"YOU! You are one of the brats form yesterday!" Eggsy was taken back, it had been dark yesterday . 

"How on earth do you recognise me?!" He blurted out before he could stop himself. 

"That hideous jacket of yours, I would recognise it anywhere." The man waved his hand at the general direction of Eggsy's chest. Eggsy looked down on his bright yellow jacket, oh right it was a bit obvious. 

"So why are you here? Going to kill more of my poor plants?" the man sneered. Eggsy hung his head, damn now he really felt bad the guy had really cared about his herbs. 

"I'm sorry, my mate and I was drunk" he mumbled 

"Sorry is not going to bring them back" was the hash reply. Eggsy winced, yeah he had deserved that one. They remained standing there for awhile Eggsy worrying his lip with his teeth and the block making sad eyes at his herbs again. Eggsy simply couldn't stand it. 

"Know what? I help you fix this, I have some experience," he surprised them both by saying. 

"What kind of experience could that possibly be?" the man question. 

"I had this teacher who thought the best way to teach us restless kids biology was to make us do something practical, so she took us out to the greenhouse each class. I liked it so I often stayed behind and helped, everyone wasn't so gentle so some plant needed a bit of care." he explained smiling then he thought of the woman who had made school so much more fun. 

"And that make you experienced with kicked and pulled up plants?" the man mocked. Eggsy just shrugged. 

"It was a rough area mate." The man didn't seemed completely convinced but still said:

"Guess you better come in then, you can hardly make it worse." Eggsy relaxed, he hadn't even know that he had tensed up waiting for approval. He swung himself over the fence with the grace that came from his countless hours of gymnastic, padded over to the man's side and crunched down. 

"You know I think we can save some of the sage if we put it in water. It can grow new roots." That earned him an raised eyebrow. 

"Ears dropping too?" the man question, Eggsy almost blushed

"I'm sorry" he mumbled

"No you are right I will go and fetch some glasses and water," the man said raising up and moving towards the house. 

"You got any tools I can use?" Eggsy called after him. 

"In there the" man replied pointing towards the small house Eggsy had considered to use for making flips yesterday, better not mention that. 

"Okay" he said going over to gather what he needed. 

 

~ K ~

 

They worked the whole day. After a while they started talking a bit. Eggsy told the man about his little angel Daisy and after a long while about the time he practise gymnastic. The man told him about some the places he visit with his job and some more use of the herbs that Eggsy didn't know. They didn't even notice that it was growing darker until somebody cleared their throat behind them. 

"I didn't know you had an helper Harry," a smooth voice with a clear Scottish accent said and that made Eggsy's head turn around. It was a bald man standing behind them with a laptop bag over his shoulder. 

"It is one of the brats from yesterday, Merlin," the man who apparently was called Harry replied which made Eggsy bow his head in shame again. 

"He is trying to earn his forgiveness"

"Hm," the bald guy called Merlin said. 

"I will put on the food"

"Make it three," Harry said. The Scott just raised an eyebrow. 

"He has earned it I think," Harry said and that made a warm feeling spread in Eggsy's chest.

"He had some really useful tip how to dry the herbs we couldn't save." Merlin just shrugged and went inside. 

"So Merlin is your man then?" Eggsy could as usually not keep his mouth shut, to his relief Harry just laughed.

"Merlin? Hell no. I love that man to the moon and back, but that would be a disaster."

"He comes to your home and cook you dinner," Eggsy couldn't help to point out, luckily Harry took it with good humour. 

"And sleep here too sometimes, even claimed a room for himself. The sad truth is that we have both been single for pitifully long and taken to eat dinner together. Beside it is more fun to cook for two." It made sense Eggsy guessed and pointy ignored the small excitement then he heard that Harry was single. Harry stood up and brushed his hands of on his trousers. 

"We never formally introduced each other," he said and held out his hand. 

"Harry Hart" Eggsy hurried to stand up and whip of his own hand. 

"Gary Unwin, but everyone calls me Eggsy." 

"Eggsy then," Harry smiled and they shook hand. 

"We better finish up here and wash up," he smiled

"If it is something Merlin hates it is filth and people being late."

"And still I put up with you," Merlin's voice rung out behind them. 

"Do you have any basil I can take? It would go well with all the tomatoes you brought in."

"Sure, by some miracle it went more then less unharmed," Harry gestures towards the now fixed mini garden. Merlin walked right past them, crunched down armed with a small bowl and a knife started cutting of branches of the herbs. 

"Got any allergies?" he address Eggsy who was frankly taken back. Nobody had asked that before. 

"Eh peanuts" he said but hurries to ad:

"But don't worry about me" That didn't have the desired effect, Merlin frowned at him, crap he didn't want to be a bother. 

"Peanut is an serious allergy nothing to take lightly, you could die," he surprised Eggsy by saying. 

"I usually don't die, it just get a bit hard to breath," he explained in a hurry. He didn't want them to be concern about him, for a free meal in their company he could stand a bit of a tight throat. It still would be nothing compared to what Dean put him throw. Merlin still looked a bit concern as he gathered up his bowel and rose up. 

"Dinner will be served in 30 minutes," was all he said and walked back to the kitchen. 

"We better get going then," Harry said softly and they began gathering up all tools and lay a finale hand on their work. Eggsy busied himself with tying up the of the herbs and hanging them upside down in the small house their Harry kept his garden tools. 

 

Then they finished tiding up they went inside throw a back door that led to a small room with outdoor clothes, recycling, a wash machine and a big sink. They washed up under comfortable silence. Both hands and arms got thoroughly scrubbed and after a look in the mirror even their faces. Somehow it always ended up dirt on your face then you worked in the garden. After seeing Harry do it Eggsy followed his example and tried to scrub the dirt under his nails away with help form a small brush. Now getting dirt everywhere was one thing but getting that shit of was a completely different story. By the time they had declared themselves good enough and Merlin yelled at them to "get their asses into the kitchen, before the food got cold" Eggsy's hand still had a faint hint of green on them. They sat down and Merlin served pasta, salad and a mouthwatering chicken that had been cooked with garlic, tomato and basil. Harry told Merlin about Eggsy's misunderstand about their relationship and for a split second the man looked terrified and just pointed on Harry. 

"No, no you do not understand Eggsy. I have known that man longer than I want to think about and I have seen things. Never marrying that one no matter who good chocolate cake he makes." Then he broke down laughing, revealing his mocking smile. 

"Don't take a piss Merlin, you love me" Harry fired back and Merlin just smiled fondly at him. One of those "that one is an asshole but he is MY asshole" smile that spook quit a lot about their relationship, it was amazing to witness and Eggsy felt honoured to been invited in. The rest of the dinner past in a light and cheerful mood. Eggsy found out that Merlin worked with tech and invited different garment, Harry apparently was a tailor but Eggsy didn't believe that for one second and then he voiced it Harry looked strangely pleased. 

 

It was then they was sitting and drinking tea that Merlin suddenly changed the subject. 

"Harry you need to nominate at candidate tomorrow, Arthur will have your bollocks if you don't" Harry seemed to think a moment before jerking his chin in Eggsy's direction.

"I nominate Gary "Eggsy" Unwin"

"Harry" Merlin almost whined and Eggsy was prone on agreeing. What was going on?!

"Oh come on Merlin. He has trained with the Marin and he was an elite gymnast and don't pretend you didn't check him up while cooking." What the fuck?! Eggsy thought and Merlin didn't even look ashamed then he picked his tablet up. 

"You are correct, but I still don't see why it is such a good idea" Harry pointy ignore Merlin and turned to Eggsy. 

"So Eggsy what do you say, do you want to work with Merlin and me?"

"A tech and a 'tailor'? How do I fit in that picture?" he question and a second later wanted to hit himself, he needed a work and now he was question one he was offered. 

"Oh I assure you going to fit in very well at Kingsman," Harry smiled and wrote something down neatly at a piece of paper. 

"Just turn up at this address 10 am sharp tomorrow and see for yourself." Merlin muttered something that sounded like:

"You are going to be the death of me." But they finished tea at peace, before Eggsy went home Merlin clapped him on the shoulder which was a bit wired but nothing wasn't wired about the Scot so he didn't pay it any attention. 

 

~ K ~

 

Later in the evening Merlin sat stretched out on the sofa fiddling with his tablet and Harry in his armchair reading a book. They have been sitting so for awhile and everything was really peaceful until Merlin suddenly snapped up. 

"Shit! Harry you need to go and get our boy now!" Harry looked up from his book a bit alarmed by Merlin's tone but still raised an eyebrow then he said:

"Our boy, Merlin?"

"Your boy, Eggsy, whatsoever just get moving now!" the Scot snarled and turned his tablet so Harry could see Eggsy being beaten by some older guy while he seamed to use his body to shield a little girl. Harry didn't even question the fact that Merlin had bugged the boy, he wasn't terrible surprised, he simply rose up and grabbed his jacket and umbrella. 

"I'm on my way" he said as he moved towards the door. Merlin tapped away on his tablet and soon an address appeared on his glasses. It was a bit to go, right time to go and get their boy he thought and slide into his car not surprised then the G.P.S already had the addressed entered. 

 

~ K ~

 

Much much later.....

 

"I shouldn't have been tricked by your cooking, you are an ass Merlin", Eggsy told the bald man who unimpressed stood before him holding his usually tablet. 

"Tut tut tut, don't be mean to the ass that feeds you," Merlin tutted before turning his heal and leaving Eggsy and Roxy on their own. 

"Merlin cooked for you?" Roxy question curiously. Eggsy just smiled. 

"Have I ever told you how I met Harry? And Merlin as a bonus?" 

"No" Roxy replayed 

"Do tell"

"Well like any other good story it started with me and my mates being quite drunk..." he begun as he slung an arm over Roxy's shoulders and stirred her towards the kitchen area. 

 

~ fin ~ 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so honoured by how much love this story have gotten in such a short time. I have been over the moon since yestererday because of this. 
> 
> So I wanna say "thank you" and a writer says thanks by writing. So what do you want? A part 2? Odd domestic and funny moment in their life? How Harry and Eggsy got together? (Of course Harry survived what are you talking about?). Just let me know in the comments. Also please let me know what your opinion of this fic was :)
> 
> Once again thank you so much for all the love :)
> 
> Part two is coming up soon and it is going to be 4 (long) chapters.


End file.
